


Escaped Experiments

by PaperFox19



Category: Bleach
Genre: Anal Sex, Body Modification, Cock Hugger, Cock Tail, Furry, Hyperinflation, Large Cock, M/M, Oral Sex, Size Manipulation, Tentacles, Yaoi, cock growth
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:35:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23660920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19
Summary: Ichigo is called in to help find some of Mayuri’s escaped experiments. He finds them along with Toshiro Hitsugaya. Tier 3
Relationships: Abarai Renji/Kurosaki Ichigo, Hitsugaya Toushirou/Kurosaki Ichigo, Hollow Ichigo/Grimmjow Jaegerjaques, Kurosaki Ichigo/Shihouin Yuushirou
Comments: 2
Kudos: 53





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please Read and Review

Escaped Experiments

Ichigo is called in to help find some of Mayuri’s escaped experiments. He finds them along with Toshiro Hitsugaya. Tier 3

-x-

Ichigo was shocked to be called into Soul Society. As soon as he entered the gate closed with a powerful seal being put on it. “What’s going on?” Ichigo asked.

“Follow us sir,” the guards led Ichigo to a captain’s meeting being held. “Ichigo Kurosaki, good you are here.” The head captain says.

“What’s going on?” everyone looked at Mayuri who began to sweat.

“Ahem, you see some special experiments of mine have…escaped.”

“Escaped!” Ichigo gasped. “What kind of experiments?”

“That’s hard to explain, the point is these experiments are highly valuable and must be found before they can achieve their purpose.”

“What kind of purpose?” Toshiro asked.

“As I said it’s hard to explain, it was one of my older experiments, I shelved away to work on better things but when I went to check on my storage facility they escaped.”

“What happens if we don’t find them?” Byakuya asked.

“Well they were designed to multiply, and go after those with large amounts of spiritual power.”

“Is that why you brought me here, to use me as bait!” Ichigo snapped.

“Well Ichigo-kun you do have quite the well of spiritual power and lack of control for it, you could lure them to you.” Ukitake offered.

“We would very much like your assistance with this, with the threat of multiplication we can’t risk them going to the world of the living.” The head captain states.

“Oh great, and you sure about these things.” Ichigo glared at Mayuri.

“As I said they were still in development, I forget why I made them in the first place, but this is what I recall.” he crossed his arms. “I can’t say they are harmless but it’s best to catch them before they multiply or worse…find their prey.”

“Fine but I’m not gonna be bait alone.” Ichigo says sternly.

“I’ll go with him.” Toshiro says. “Let’s move Kurosaki Ichigo.” The orangette followed the young looking captain.

“You won’t be the only ones looking the captains shall pair up two by two to draw in these experiments.” They paired off and went off in search of the experiments.

For Toshiro he didn’t care if they found the experiments or not. He was just happy to see the orange haired reaper. The substitute shinigami had become special to him. The boy haunted his dreams, at first he was just a curiosity, but as he came to know him, fight with him, even get saved by him, his feelings grew to be so much more.

He didn’t think Ichigo would ever go for a guy like him. It didn’t stop him from trying though. It’s why he joined the team to guard Karakura Town, to get closer to Ichigo.

Now standing with the orangette had his heart racing a mile a minute. “Did Mayuri say what these things even looked like?” Ichigo turned towards him. “Toshiro?”

“Huh? Oh…no…he did not, he said they were parasites of some kind.” he blushed, hoping Ichigo didn’t catch him staring.

“Great, I swear Mayuri did this shit on purpose.” Ichigo ran his hands through his hair in frustration.

“You okay?” Hitsugaya asks in concern..

“I was glad when Soul Society called me, I needed some time away. I’ve been feeling restless you could say.” He could feel it in the boy’s reiatsu.

Finding his courage. “Is there something I can do…” he took Ichigo’s hand. “I’m here if you need me.” the boy was blushing, the orangette couldn’t help but think ‘Cute!’.

“Toshiro…” sadly their moment ended before it could really begin. A sudden crash in the nearby building drew their attention. Warrior’s instinct triggered and the two parted to take hold of their swords, eyes scouring the area.

“Stay close.” Toshiro led them into the room. It was like a scene from an old sci-fi movie Ichigo had seen. The room’s walls were covered in some kind of weird slime.

“What the heck is all this?” Ichigo got a closer inspection and touched the strange material.

“Ichigo!” Toshiro suddenly gasped.

Touching the strange goo was similar to the cleaner, but it didn’t destroy all of Ichigo’s reiatsu. It just dispersed the reiatsu that made up his clothing. In seconds after touching the strange goo, his shinigami robes turned into spirit particles and evaporated leaving Ichigo very much naked.

Toshiro sure got an eyeful, Ichigo was hot with a capital HOT. His toned body from his training to get stronger, down to his natural assets. The white haired soul reaper got a good look at Ichigo’s fat 9 incher and big balls, his plump rear…

Gush!

He fell back from a bloody nose, back hitting the wall.

“Toshiro!” Ichigo gasped. Just like him his clothing dissolved into particles. “Toshiro?” the orangette blushed as Hitsugaya’s hard 6 incher throbbed between his legs, pointing right at Ichigo.

“Ah!” Toshiro covered himself. “Ichigo I…” his eyes widened. “Look out!”

Ichigo turned and a strange creature jumped at him. It moved so fast, Ichigo went on instinct, shielding his face, but that wasn’t the creature’s target.

Seeing Toshiro naked, and hard…it had stirred the fire in Ichigo’s loins. His semi hard dick was swallowed by the creature’s mouth. It latched onto his cock. Ichigo tried to pull it off but it latched onto him harder.

The thing had a massive tail, with small pads underneath. The pads massaged Ichigo’s balls as the tail slipped between Ichigo’s legs. “Toshiro help, I can’t get it off!” he shuddered as the more he tried the more the creature sucked his cock.

It wasn’t long before he was fully erect.

“Ichigo!” Toshiro tried to run to him, only for the second creature to spring up. It caught him off guard and latched onto his crotch. This creature had a long thinner tail and long fingers that reached around and hooked his plump rear. “Damn it!”

The creature’s pads held his cock, as a cock like sting appeared. Toshiro struggled but the thing held his cock tight, the sting reaching his cock head. It rubbed against his piss slit. “Wait ohhh!” his hips jerked as the stinger penetrated his cock.

The sudden sensation brought Toshiro to his knees. The stinger grew, sinking deeper and deeper into his pipe. “What’s happening to me!”

“Ahhh!” he turned his gaze to Ichigo. The creature’s tail had spread Ichigo’s cheeks and was working it’s way into Ichigo’s ass. “Ah Ahh!” the orangette trembled, being brought down to his knees.

His cock was getting sucked as his ass got plundered. “To-shiro…” he groaned.

“Ichigo!” he wanted to go to him, he wanted to help, but he was having his own problem. The creature had reached around and spread his cheeks. The long fingers finding his hole and slipping inside.

His manhole was getting stretched open, but that wasn’t the real problem. His cock…it was growing…as the stinger sank deeper. He felt his dick twitch as something strange took over it. It grew in the creature’s grasp, the tail stretching to accommodate it.

Toshiro’s cock had doubled in size already. His 12 incher pulsed as it bulged from the stinger inside. It wasn’t the only thing getting bigger, his balls had swelled as well. “Mayuri what the fuck did you create…ahh!” his cock swelled again, a steady growth happening.

Ichigo was drooling, he’d been forced to cum a few times now. His semen got slurped and was surged through the creature only to get emptied right back into his ass. That wasn’t all a strange liquid was pumped into his channel as well.

The goo absorbed into his inner walls, while his semen marked his insides. The orangette wiggled, it was hot the feeling of cum inside him, as he thrashed the man milk sloshed inside him. “Hot…feels like I’m losing my mind!”

“Ichigo!” the boy was shaking. ‘Damn it all!’

Toshiro saw white, a sensation surging through him. The base of his spine tingled as his cock reached it’s maximum size of 18 inches. “Oh wow!” The stinger unloaded some strange liquid into his cock. “Gahhh!”

He felt strange his body burning as the last of the transformation occurred. He wasn’t the only one as Ichigo’s ass spasmed around the thick tail.

The parasites released their prey, but the damage was already done. Toshiro groaned as he stood up, his balance was a little off as he had a new very large appendage. “What the hell!?” He had a tail, and it wasn’t a normal tail either, it was made of flesh and the tip was that of a cock. “That bastard Mayuri I’ll kill him!”

A soft groan drew his attention. “Ichigo?!” he looked for his crush.

Boy did he find him. Ichigo was still on his knees, his body trembling. “Toshiro…” his voice sounded so hot. Ichigo was fingering his hole. “Help me…so hot…” he whimpered.

“Ichigo do you know what you are asking me?” He knew what his cock wanted. To bury itself into Ichigo’s hot tight hole and fuck him silly.

“Fuck me Toshiro!” he moaned. “I want you to fuck me!” he stuck his ass up in the air. His fingers left his ass, so both hands could grip his cheeks and spread them wide. His hard 9 incher twitching between his legs.

There was still some restraint on Toshiro’s part, despite the tantalizing offering. “Please…” Ichigo looked to be about in tears. “If I’m not your type, close your eyes but I really want you Toshiro please.”

Ichigo’s words were like an arrow through the heart for Toshiro. “You are my type Ichigo, this isn’t how I’d want our first time to go, but I do want you.” He hotdogged the soul reaper’s ass.

He marveled at his new size as it slid between the perfect cheeks. ‘Did his ass get bigger.’ he gulped. He could feel an intense heat radiating from Ichigo’s pulsing hole. “Toshiro, I won’t regret this, I want you to fuck me.” he rocked back.

“You asked for it!” his resolve melted. He lined up his massive prick, the tip kissing his pulsing hole. He sank in and the two moaned. Ichigo’s ass swallowed him up with ease.

“OH MY GAWD!” the two moaned. Toshiro grabbed his hips and held him tight. Ichigo’s cock leapt as he came. His semen firing all over the ground.

The creature that nabbed Ichigo was similar to Toshiro’s but this cock hugger made his ass a hole made for dick. His hole was now purely for mating.

Toshiro moaned as the soft inner walls hugged him so perfectly. He almost came just from filling Ichigo, but by some miracle he held on. He began to move pulling out till only the tip remained. Ichigo whimpered, wiggling his hips.

“I got you,” Toshiro thrust in and everything was good again, the heat the fullness…perfection! Ichigo’s stomach bulged from Toshiro’s massive cock. The orangette saw stars from the wonderful stretch.

In and out, in and out, Ichigo’s inner walls relaxed when he thrust in, only to tighten when he pulled out. If not for the creature Ichigo might have broken from the white haired soul reaper’s massive size.

Thrust Thrust Thrust Thrust Thrust “Ichigo!” Thrust Thrust Thrust Thrust Thrust “Ahh Toshiro!” Thrust Thrust Thrust Thrust Thrust Thrust Thrust Thrust Thrust Thrust Thrust Thrust Thrust Thrust Thrust “Ichigo fuck Ichigo!” Thrust Thrust Thrust Thrust Thrust Thrust Thrust Thrust Thrust Thrust “Toshiro Harder!” Thrust Thrust Thrust Thrust Thrust Thrust Thrust Thrust Thrust Thrust “Ichigo!”

The orangette’s poor prostate was stimulated with every pass. Making the boy tremble and tense, the hot inner walls squeezing the massive prick for all he was worth. He moaned at the steady smack smack of Toshiro’s pelvis slamming into his plump ass.

The boy had no idea how many times Ichigo came from pure anal stimulus. Only a mild clue as the inner walls hugged his thrusting cock. His cum splattered all over the floor.

His cock tail was momentarily forgotten. This was a dream come true. ‘I’m doing it, I’m fucking Ichigo!’ he sped up his thrusts. The sound of skin striking skin accompanying Ichigo’s moans and lustful pants.

Tap Tap

Toshiro turned and his cock tail was pulsing, leaking pre and clearly wanting attention. Ichigo’s ass was tight, and stuffed full he didn’t want to risk double pen. Then his eyes focused, Ichigo’s mouth.

His tail read his mind, slipping between their legs aiding in lifting Ichigo off the ground, the cock tail rubbing against Ichigo’s chest. Ichigo stared at the cock tail, Toshiro’s musk radiating off it.

He wasn’t gonna force it into Ichigo’s mouth, but he didn’t have to. Ichigo wanted to taste it. Toshiro shivered as the tip was licked, his tongue swirled around the fat head, before flicking the piss slit.

“Ohh!” Toshiro sped up his thrusts, and Ichigo lapped at his cock tail. He got his first taste of the boy’s pre, as the cock inside him soaked his insides.

Ichigo’s hands massaged the tail, as he opened his mouth to swallow his cock head. “Mmmhhmm,” he moaned, sucking it happily. His hips rocked, his cock and balls rubbing against the cock tail.

“Ichigo, I’m gonna cum!” Toshiro moaned. That was all the warning he got. His cock expanded, and his cock tail spasmed. From both ends Ichigo was pumped full of cum. The thick cream filled his mouth, and the boy happily gulped down mouthfuls of semen.

His ass was fed equal amounts of semen. The orangette shivered, he came hard, blowing his load all over Toshiro’s cock tail.

For Toshiro this was one of the best orgasms of his life, the feeling of Ichigo’s inner walls hugging his cock as his balls emptied inside him spurred him on. Ichigo’s tight ass milked him of a few extra spurts.

Even after all that both boys were still hard. Toshiro pulled out, and watched as Ichigo’s hole closed up, keeping his semen inside.

He rolled Ichigo over. “Shall we continue?” he straddled the orangette’s waist. His own plump rear rubbing against Ichigo’s hard cock.

Toshiro had always had the mindset of topping, but that changed when he saw Ichigo’s cock once, when the boy had exited a shower. His fantasies split between topping and bottoming, both he found quite pleasurable.

His manhole pulsed against the orange haired boy’s dick. “Toshiro!” Ichigo moaned, hands coming up to grip the boy’s hips. The way Ichigo looked at him sent shivers up his spine. “Ride me!”

He lined his cock up and sank down. ‘So good!’ his ass stretched to take him. It felt so good, his toes curled in pleasure. He had to brace himself against Ichigo’s pecs.

“So tight!” he moaned.

His cock tail didn’t wait this time. It found Ichigo’s tight little hole and slipped inside. “Ohh fuck!” he bucked, his cock ramming Toshiro’s sweet spot. The boy tensed, before shaking in pleasure. His massive penis throbbed in delight.

Ichigo grabbed hold of his cock, making Toshiro shake some more. “Ichigo you don’t have to…ahh!” he arched his back as Ichigo’s hand stroked his massive length. He teased the tip, coaxing more pre to spread down his length.

Toshiro began to move, riding Ichigo’s cock as hi new appendage fucked his ass. “Ichigo…Ichigo…Ichigo…Ichigo!” he moaned the others name like a mantra.

He felt so full, plus his cock tail was being hugged by Ichigo’s perfect ass. He was able to fill Ichigo so deep, and he got to watch the bulge his tail made in Ichigo’s body. “Ohhh!”

Both boys panted and drooled, trapped in a cycle of pleasure. Toshiro came, shooting his seed all over Ichigo. The cum raining down and giving Ichigo a cum shower. His tail pumped him with cum, making his stomach swell.

Ichigo’s own cock pulsed as he spilled his seed deep into Toshiro’s body. They collapsed embracing each other. “That was wow.”

“Yeah it was…” the two panted. “You okay?”

“Yeah you?” Toshiro responded, a little bubble a fear welling up inside him.

“I’m good,” he rubbed Toshiro’s back. “I just can’t believe you actually liked me back. I thought you hated me.”

“I didn’t think you’d accept my feelings.” Ichigo captured his lips. The two made out, and would be back at it in an hour.

Little did the two know, Mayuri had watched it all. ‘Test complete, parasites capable of manipulating the soul body. Enhancements and body manipulation check. They were supposed to multiply but oh well, there are many other test subjects.’ he pressed a button and a room in Mayuri’s lab opened up and it was wall to wall with pods full of cock huggers.

Dun dun duuuuuuuun!

End


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Read and Review

Escaped Experiments 2

Mayuri’s experiments have gone on the loose again and it’s up to Ichigo and Toshiro to put a stop to them, but ends up dealing with the after math.

-x-

Mayuri walked through the vault holding his most secret experiments. He had created a creature and by giving it different drugs, it created different pods. So of course Mayuri had to test what these pods could do...

He had recorded the data, as he walked cataloging them he froze as he passed by an empty shelf. “Oh my, there should be experiments here...” Suddenly the vault door closed behind him. The experiments had truly escaped along with the pod maker and now even more were loose. “Oh this might not end well.” It would take him time to get through the vault. Time he would not have as the other pods began to open up around him.

Things were about to go from bad and worse. The experiments would multiple and possibly even evolve and spread finding targets to attach.

-x-

The all clear was not given, so Soul Society was on high alert. The lieutenants were asked to assist in the search for not only the lost experiments, but also finding Toshiro and Ichigo who went missing. It was a bit concerning…

Renji was running around. ‘Where are they?’ he felt a presence inside a room. “Ichigo? Captain Hitsugaya?” he entered the room and it was pitch black. He heard something moving and Renji went to inspect the noise, hand on his zanpakuto.

When Renji’s back was turned, the pod maker slipped out of the room. The red head felt a shiver, he checked and froze seeing a strange pod in the room. Before he could draw his sword the pod opened releasing a mist into the room. Renji covered his mouth, thinking it was poison.

He had no idea...His shinigami robes began to dissolve, every stitch of clothing evaporating into the air. “Gah!” Renji drops his sword. In seconds he’s down to his fundoshi, tan tattooed skin became exposed. Broad shoulders, black ink tracing years of well honed muscle, fine pecs, rock hard abs, a treasure trail running up to his navel.

Now Renji was a bold man, he could stand proud in nothing but a fundoshi, but as the last article began to fizzle and fade he blushed. His soft 8 incher was exposed, crowned with a thick nest of red pubes, and a firm set of family jewels hanging below. He gasped, trying to cover his crotch.

The distracted red head was not prepared for what came out of the pod. The creature launched into the air. Renji’s reflexes allowed him to dodge but the creature was fast coming after him. Thinking it was going after his face Renji abandoned his modesty and used his arms to shield his face.

He thought he was right, as the creature jumped. Renji stood his ground ready to catch the creature, throw it off him and then blast it with kido. Things did not go as planned, as the creature’s target was his manly bits.

It latched onto his crotch. Long finger like arms coiling between his thighs and over his hips. It held him tight, as it’s tail cupped his softened cock. Small pads pulled his cock up, his foreskin was pulled back exposing the sensitive head. Renji grabbed the creature and tried to pull it off, but it’s grip was too good.

To his horror, a cock like stinger appeared from the creature aimed right at his piss slit. “No no no no no no, ohhhhhh!” he arched his back as the cock stinger thrust in. “Oh soul king it’s fucking my pipe!” Blood rushed south as his cock began to swell. The finger like limbs stimulated his balls, clutching the heavy orbs.

Renji dropped to his knees, his cock rock hard under the creature’s ministrations. Deeper and deeper, the cock like stinger penetrated his aching dick, his pipe giving way to the creatures acts. He had no idea what was waiting for him, but he’d soon find out.

-x-

Ichigo and Toshiro were currently going another round. Toshiro’s cock tail between his legs, and Ichigo’s legs, curling up to fuck his hungry hole. Ichigo had his lips around Toshiro’s large dick, his mouth slurping and sucking every inch.

His gag reflex was complete gone, he moaned around Toshiro’s hard cock. “Fuck Ichigo!” Toshiro ran his fingers through orange locks. “Your mouth is amazing.” he panted. He was getting used to his new size and his new appendage. It was like having two dicks, the stimulus on both he felt.

True heaven, feeling Ichigo’s mouth on him and feeling his ass hugging his cock tail so tight. The mouth tipped the scales of pleasure as the tongue added just a bit more. As Ichigo moved up to the tip his tongue swirled round and round, flicking and lapping at his weeping tip. “Ichigo!” he moaned.

The icing on the cake, Ichigo reaching between his legs to finger his hole. Two fingers thrusting and curling as he bobbed his head on his cock. His cock tail mirrored his thrusting, pulling out as Ichigo did, and thrusting back in as Ichigo did but so much deeper.

The orangette’s hole was so wet, pre from the cock tail spilling and soaking every inch of his hot inner walls. His release built higher and higher, before his body shook, heat uncoiling and hot cum pouring from both his cock and cock tail.

Ichigo moaned, gulping down Toshiro’s fresh baby batter, shivering as his ass was pumped full of hot seed. His own release rocked him, his cock erupting all over Toshiro’s cock tail.

Toshiro released him and pulled the orangette into his arms. “Still with me?” he asked, and Ichigo smiled. He licked his cum splattered lips. “You’d have to kill me to git rid of me.”

“Never,” he kissed Ichigo. After coming down from their high they knew they couldn’t stay in and fuck forever, as tempting as that was. “We need clothes, our zanpakuto should return on their own given enough time.”

Hitsugaya peered out of the room they were in. “Stay here, I’ll go get us some clothes and be back.”

“Toshiro, I don’t want you going out there alone. Who knows if there’s more of that wackos experiments running around?” Ichigo was ready to move out to.

“I promise I’ll be fine,” he kissed his cheek. “With all the soul reapers looking for the experiments, I doubt you want to be caught in your birthday suit.” Ichigo blushed, and Toshiro kissed him again. “I’ll take the back streets and be back before you know it.” He vanished using flash step.

Ichigo stood up, blushing as Toshiro’s cum leaked out of him, running down his legs. He blushed. ‘This is Toshiro’s...’ he couldn’t help but smile.

“Ah ahhhhhhh!” a sudden cry made Ichigo jump. ‘What was that?’

“Ahhh!” he heard again. “That sounds like Renji.” ignoring his nudity he rushes out to help his friend. He followed the noises and made it to the building Renji was investigating. What he saw there made him freeze, a sense of deja vu at the scene before him.

Renji was on his hands and knees, his now 13 inch dick, twitching and swaying between his legs. The creature lay dead off to the side. The biggest shock, was the large tattooed cock tail that was plunging in and out of Renji’s tight ass. “Renji!” he gasped.

The red head turned his head. “Ichigo?” he panted. “I can’t stop.” Ichigo came forward and saw a puddle of cum beneath the red head. The orangette felt heat spread through him. “Help me...”

“I’ll help you Renji,” he says. He rolls Renji over, and climbs onto him. “Ichigo!?” Renji gasps, seeing Ichigo’s own now hard cock, and his well fucked hole. They were in the 69 position. “Ohhh!”

Ichigo caressed Renji’s hard cock marveling at his size and girth. He leaned forward and began licking the wet tip, tasting Renji for the first time. ‘So good!’ He wrapped his lips around the head and began to swallow the hefty cock.

“Oh fuck Ichigo!” Renji moaned. Inch after glorious inch was sucked down the boy’s throat. ‘Is this a dream? Ichigo is sucking my cock, I must be dreaming!’ the cock tail in his ass rams his sweet spot, and Renji cums hard.

Ichigo gulps down the red head’s cum, sucking him as the cock tail rams his prostate again and again. To his embarrassment the prostate massage milked him of several more spurts. Not only that his heavy balls shared the wealth and Renji felt his own cum get pumped into his ass.

The tail left his ass, leaving it gaping and cum filled. Ichigo noticed and licked his lips. He slid forward allowing Renji’s cock to slide between his pecs. The orangette kissed his hole, and thrust his tongue. “Ohh fuck me!” Renji moaned, his hips bucked and his length slid between the valley of Ichigo’s pecs.

Renji was no stranger to feelings for Ichigo, having many a dream about the orangette. Having Ichigo rim him was a dream come true. The poor red head had been going crazy with lust and Ichigo seemed to give him clarity.

Not one to be outdone, he pulled Ichigo’s cock back and wrapped his lips around the tasty man meat. He sucks Ichigo’s cock down. ‘So good!’ Renji thinks and pre pours down his throat.

Ichigo is having his own tasty treat, he slurped out Renji’s cum, fondling his plump buns as he did. The orangette makes out with his friend’s hole, and he tells Renji loves it as pre spreads over his chest.

His cock tail didn’t sit idle either, the hefty appendage came around and probed Ichigo’s tight little hole. For Renji it was a triple threat, one he saw the appendage stuff Ichigo’s hole, he could feel it, every inch as it plunged inside, and hearing Ichigo moan his delight. ‘This thing might not be so bad.’

He fucked Ichigo using the cock tail as Ichigo rimmed him. His hips rocked, humping against his pecs. It wasn’t long before the two were riding near climax again. Ichigo had cleaned him out and was still working his tongue inside. Thrusting, curling, and wiggling inside the red head.

The two pushed each other over the edge, when Renji came his twin appendages pulsed and erupted. His dick erupted all over his chest and abs, some splashing down onto Renji’s pecs and abs. The dick tail spasmed, pumping Renji’s seed into Ichigo’s tight ass.

Ichigo shivered, loving how each spurt coated his insides, loving how Renji’s seed covered him and filled him. His own release comes and he erupts into Renji’s mouth. Renji’s tail pulls out and Renji is shocked to see how quickly the boy’s hole closed.

He gulped imagining how tight the boy would be if he fucked him again. Ichigo rolls off Renji, and the two sit up. Renji couldn’t look at Ichigo, he was so embarrassed. Ichigo was equally embarrassed, he wasn’t regretting what he did but he was still very surprised.

“Ichigo!” the silence was finally broken by Renji. Ichigo turned, “Ehh!” he gasped. Renji was bowing, head in the dirt. “I’m sorry, you were trying to help me and I took advantage of you!” he kept his head bowed. “But I do not regret what happened. I want to be with you.”

“Renji do you really mean that?” the red head raised his head. “Yes, you’ve held a place in my heart for so long, but I’m a shinigami and your a human. I didn’t think it would work.” he says.

‘So him to, this must be how Toshiro felt to.’ he cupped Renji’s cheeks and looked him in the eye. “Renji, I want you to fuck me.” the red head blushed. Ichigo was 100% serious. His cock twitched in delight.

He embraced Ichigo, and captured his lips. Tongues caressed each other, sharing the taste of the other. They rose and Ichigo turned around, Renji’s dick slid between his cheeks, it was hot he was itching to get inside. His cock tail coiled around his leg, slithering up.

Ichigo hugged the cock tail to him, humping against it as he kissed the tip. He lapped at the head, swirling his tongue around the fat head. The boy tongued his piss slit, making Renji groan.

It was a hot sight to see, so he tossed any doubts away and lined up his cock. “Here it comes Ichigo!” he pushed in, and both males groaned. Deeper and deeper till he stuffed every inch inside him. Ichigo jumped forward, gasping in delight. His cock and balls rubbing against Renji’s cock tail. “Kami so tight!”

Renji began to move, gripping Ichigo’s hips tight. Ichigo opened his mouth and swallowed Renji’s cock tail tip. His tongue slipping into Renji’s cock tail, sending the same feelings of having one’s pipe stimulated. His hands weren’t idle either, he stroked and rubbed the length of the tail, combining a blow job, pec fucking, and frot all in one.

The red head panted in his ear, feeling all that while feeling Ichigo’s inner walls cling to his aching cock. He was so big, and Ichigo oh so tight! The two were so wrapped up in the pleasure of each other, they didn’t know they had an audience.

Toshiro had arrived, shortly after Renji penetrate Ichigo with his cock tail. He heard his confession, and his apology. He watched as they kissed, and watched as Renji stuck his cock up Ichigo’s tight little ass. Listening to the moans, and heated pants. He thought he’d be angry, or jealous, to feel the temp temptation of wanting to run Renji through with his sword...but no...that’s not what he felt.

He felt lust, and a bit of understanding. He knew the what it was like to have feelings for the berry who whipped into their lives before his time and to love him so much, you fear ruining any bond you had with him.

Watching the two fuck stirred up his loins, and Renji’s ass looked begging to be fucked. “So Renji, it seems you’ve been having fun with my Ichigo.” he says sauntering in. Clothing set aside for now. His hard cock throbbing as he walked forward. Renji gasped. “Captain Hitsugaya!?” he gasped. ‘He’s the one who fucked Ichigo?’ he couldn’t believe it. He saw the huge cock and the swaying cock tail.

“Are you having fun Ichigo?” Toshiro asked. Ichigo pulled off Ichigo’s cock tail. “Yes, it feels so good Toshiro.” Toshiro pulled him into a kiss, and Renji’s jaw dropped, his cock twitching at the sexy sight. He broke the kiss and Ichigo went back to sucking the cock tail.

“Keep going Abarai.” Renji shivered, but quickly obeyed, thrusting in and out of Ichigo. Toshiro got behind him, sliding his dick between tan tattooed cheeks. “You got a real sexy ass Abarai!” Slap! Renji moaned, his cheek stinging from the sudden slap.

“Captain...” he shuddered. His hole was twitching, wanting to be stuffed again. He could feel Toshiro’s big dick sliding between his cheeks. His pre running down his crack, and slipping into his open hole.

“Ichigo’s got a real nice ass to, doesn’t he?” his hands come around and begin toying with Renji’s nipples. “Ahhh yes Captain!” Renji moans, thrusting into Ichigo faster, his ass was practically made for taking dick. It hugged him so perfectly. “I can see you want him, want this...” he says pinching the red head’s nipples and Renji moans. “You don’t want this to be a one time thing do you?”

“No sir!” he moans. It would kill him, the way Ichigo sucked him and squeezed him. The way he looked so damn sexy when he was stuffed with cock.

“I can make it happen, just become mine and you can play with Ichigo as much as you want.” Renji couldn’t believe it, was it really true? Toshiro’s cock tail hung in front of his face. “Suck it!” The red head opened his mouth without hesitation. He sucked Toshiro’s cock tail, lapping hungrily at the sensitive head.

Toshiro took his chance, lining his cock up with Renji’s wet hole. He thrusts in and moans at the tightness. Toshiro’s big dick makes Renji moan in pleasure, sending pleasing vibrations through the cock tail in his mouth. His own dick twitched inside Ichigo.

The captain grins and begins pounding into Renji’s toned ass, moaning as the toned buns and tight channel hugged his cock. Renji responded by sucking on his cock tail eagerly. “Fuck Abarai you suck cock as good as you take it!” The pace was set, Toshiro pounded into Renji, driving the red head into the orangette, making Ichigo moan as his cock rubbed against Renji’s cock tail, and he sucked on the red head’s mighty man meat.

His hands stroking the long cock tail, hips rocking, his dick and balls rubbing along the hefty length. He squeezed his thighs together, hugging the tail, and giving a nice friction.

Through the muffled moans, lustful slurps, and skin striking skin, it was Renji who reached climax first. Ichigo’s tight ass, and skillful licks and sucks were too much! He came, filling the orangette, the sensations of being filled pushed Ichigo over the edge. Ichigo came all over Renji’s cock tail, his channel clenching in climax, milking Renji of a few more spurts. Toshiro followed suit, Renji’s clenching heat, and strong moans pulling him over the edge, he flooded Renji’s ass and mouth. Renji shivered loving the taste and feeling of being filled. He rode his orgasm and Renji drank every drop.

Toshiro pulled out, and Renji collapsed with Ichigo. ‘Now I think Ichigo is still hungry.’ His cock was still rock hard but before he could get over to him, a creature sprang from the shadows and latched onto Toshiro’s dick. ‘Shit!’ was all he could think before everything went black.

-x-

Things were getting out of hand. The Shihoin Clan was contacted and Yushiro was charged to aid in finding the missing soul reapers. “It would be an honor!” he gave a polite bow, before he headed out. He hadn’t met Ichigo Kurosaki, but heard he was trained by his sister Yoruichi. ‘I hope I can be of assistance to him. It’s so strange, what did Captain Mayuri let loose?’

Using his speed he tried to search for the missing shinigami. A sudden noise drew his attention, it wasn’t a small noise either. “Lieutenant Abarai? Captain Hitsugaya? Kurosaki Ichigo?” he called. He got no answer, he kept calling he tried to sense them but something was interfering.

Another loud noise and Yushiro rushed towards the noise, not looking before he leaped. He entered the building and the door was closed behind him. He turned and saw a massive tentacle like appendage. His eyes followed it to the ceiling to reveal a massive creature.

He tried to grab the sacred treasure on his back, but the creature had more tentacle like limbs. They were long and thick, snatching his wrists and ankles, and holding them apart. The sacred treasure dropped to the floor with a clatter. Yushiro struggled but he couldn’t break free or summon any of his reiatsu for a counter attack.

The creature’s numerous limbs got to work, ripping apart of Yushiro’s clothing. “Ahh quit it!” he gasped, the tattered garments littered the floor, exposing his lithe form. The Shihoin clan was all about speed, lean muscle, killing blows. It’s why the head usually managed and trained the stealth ops.

He had smooth flawless skin, his soft 7 incher hung between his spread legs and his smooth balls. His cute plump booty was spread exposing his tight little hole. He gasped blushing as he was held spread eagle, arms held above his head exposing his pits. “What is this?!” he gasped.

Yushiro was pulled close to the creature’s body. It had openings and tentacles came out. A large open tentacle, it thrust into Yushiro’s mouth, before the boy could bite down the tentacle spat goo, pumping quart after quart of it into his mouth and down his throat.

His pupils dilated, and more tentacles joined the mess. Two latched onto his nipples sucking on them. His nipples got nice and perky, the hard peeks getting sucked on. The pleasure shot down to his crotch, his balls getting hot and his cock swelling with arousal. A tentacle with a thin tongue found his dick, it swallowed him down to the root.

The tongue flicked his piss slit again and again, before it thrust in. If Yushiro was in his right mind he’d have cried out, but he was too busy chugging on goo. The tongue tentacle opened up and began pumping fluid into Yushiro’s cock.

A final tentacle plundered his ass, it thrust in and began pumping his ass with a special goo. Smaller tentacles, thin and probing began to reach out and probe the boy’s body. The creature closed around him, forming a cocoon of flesh. A great change was happening to Yushiro’s body.

-x-

When Toshiro came to, he awoke to pleasure. “Mmm!” “Ahhh!” He felt two tongues on his cock, hot lips teasing his erect flesh. Toshiro groaned, hips rocking. His blurry vision cleared and before him was Ichigo and Renji, making out with his cock between them. His mighty tool had grown even bigger now surpassing Renji loud and proud at 20 inches.

They rubbed their pecs against his length, tongues dueling over his cock head. “Fuck you two are so hot.” A shift in movement and Toshiro saw he now had two cock tails. His eyes moved from the tails to the bouncing booties of his lovers. ‘All the better to fuck you with...’ he thinks.

The two cock tails thrust into Renji and Ichigo, making them moan. “Toshiro!” “Captain!” the two moaned before going back to working on his monster cock. Toshiro shivered, thrusting his tails into their tight asses. Hot inner walls hugging the thrusting flesh. Their sweet spots were not sparred, Toshiro knew he got them when his boys arched their backs, and holes tightened around them.

Toshiro set the pace, fucking them, pounding their sweet spots into wonderful oblivion. Their hard dicks weeping pre all over Toshiro’s cock. He could feel them twitching, it made his own need throb and his balls ache. These massive nuts were mixing up a hefty load of cum.

-x-

Back with Yushiro, the pod of a creature began to move, a clawed hand burst from the top. Another hand joined it, and something escaped out of the top. Ears flicked, and tail thrashed, the naked body flexing.

-x-

Ichigo and Renji couldn’t hold back, they came, twin streams pelting the mighty cock with seed. Toshiro couldn’t hold back, his cock pulsed between them. The two lapped at his head, pre overflowing from he tip. They couldn’t get enough, tongues dueled, flicking and lapping.

Toshiro bucked his hips moaning, his cock and tails twitched, the balls lurching. Cum surged through the tails, pumping into the two males, his cock swelled and SPURT! Semen erupted into the air like a volcano. “Ohhhhh yeah!” Toshiro moaned, as his semen rained down covering the red head and orangette.

They opened their mouths wide, catching some of the raining semen in their mouths. The two were covered head to toe with his jizz. ‘What a beautiful sight.’ he thinks with a satisfied grin. His cock was still hard and wanting. ‘I think Ichigo needs to have first go at this bad boy.’ He thinks, Toshiro pulled his tails out of the two.

Ichigo seemed to share the same thought as he got on his hands and knees, shaking his sexy ass. He looked so damn hot drenched in cum. ‘He’s covered and stuffed with my cum!’ the thought sends a thrill through Toshiro’s body.

He lifted up his massive dick and aimed it at Ichigo’s hole. Before he could bury it inside...boom! Yushiro burst in from the ceiling, that wasn’t the most surprising thing. The boy had cat ears and a tail, his dick was massive at 16 inches, his pubes formed a belt around his hips to his tail.

His eyes trained on Ichigo and he licked his lips. “Yushiro Shihoin?” Renji gasped. Yushiro burst forward and snatched Ichigo away from Toshiro and dashed off. “Hey wait!” He was too fast even carrying Ichigo.

-x-

“Oh ohh hey ohhh!” Ichigo moaned. He had been whisked away to another building by the strange cat boy. ‘He looks like Yoruichi.’ Ichigo thinks as the boy goes to town. Yushiro was licking him everywhere. He was cleaning off Ichigo’s body of cum.

He was like a hungry kitten, Ichigo shivered with each lick. Yushiro was currently licking his exposed pits. The orangette shivered and Yushiro purred. From the right pit to the left, he licked over Ichigo’s chest. He took his sweet time to, even latching onto each of Ichigo’s perky nipples and giving it a nice long suck, and lapping at the perky nub.

Yushiro purred, loving the taste of cum and enjoying the moans Ichigo made. His furry ears twitched, every moan, every whimper, every pant was music to his ears. He finished cleaning Ichigo’s pecs, to move on to cleaning his pit.

Face, arms, shoulders and neck cleaned already. “Oi oi, stop that would you!” Ichigo shivered. “Mmmmm,” Yushiro purred nuzzling his clean pit. Ichigo’s scent was making him so excited. His fat 16 incher twitched and throbbed.

He continued cleaning Ichigo, lapping at his washboard abs, going as far as to dip his tongue into his navel. Once Ichigo’s abs were clean he continued licking, mapping the grooves of muscle in Ichigo’s body.

Moving down, he cleaned his legs, licking his most sensitive of places. “Oi listen to me neko!” Ichigo snapped. His words turned into a moan as Yushiro got to his feet. “Oi you!” Yushiro’s furry tail suddenly wrapped around Ichigo’s twitching cock pumping the hefty length and brushing against his balls.

Ichigo shivered, shaking in pleasure. Yushiro licked between his toes, and went as far as sucking on them. Ichigo’s leg jerked and his toes curled. ‘This kid!’ Ichigo thinks. He licked Ichigo’s soles, and switched feet to suck on his toes some more. Ichigo’s body bucked and spasmed with pleasure. Yushiro was having a blast, he’d always preferred men over women, much as his sister preferred women over men.

Now he had found a nice one, with such a wonderful smell. He was in heaven, but the cum coating was just the appetizer it was time for the main course. Taking one last whiff of Ichigo’s feet, a little shiver running through him, he turned around and faced his prize.

Ichigo’s cock looked so yummy, he slipped between the orangette’s legs and nuzzled his crotch. “Ichigo...mate...” he says, before he starts licking Ichigo’s shaft. His tongue felt so strange, but wonderful at the same time. Every lick seemed to make his penis throb.

He got higher and higher, till he reached the tip. His tongue swirled round and round the mushroom tip. Ichigo fought back the moans, or tried to, his tongue on his sensitive head was intense. Pre escaped from the slit, which drew Yushiro like a cat to catnip.

His lips surrounded the head, and his tongue flicked his piss slit. Ichigo bucked his hips. “Stop!” Ichigo moaned, feeling the damn about to break. The males ears flattened and he pulled off Ichigo’s dick, looking like he had been kicked, he gave Ichigo a pout. Ichigo looked into his sweet neko eyes, and he found any anger he had melting away. How could he say no to that face, his big brother instincts coming out in spades.

Ichigo sighed. “Go ahead!” he says, and the look on Yushiro’s face was priceless. He licked his lips before devouring Ichigo’s cock. “Ohh fuck!” he moaned. The boy looked so eager, and showed such hunger. He bobbed his head back and forth sucking down an inch each time.

Before long he found his way to the base, and he purred in delight. The action made pleasing vibrations go through his rod. “Ah ahhn!” his climax built up fast, he’s had a very busy day without a minute’s rest. A part of him was worried, but figured the creature messed with his body.

Just when he thought he was gonna cum Yushiro pulled off his cock. His hips were raised and before he could even ask, Yushiro spread his cheeks and kissed his cum filled ass. “Ohh fuck me!” Ichigo moaned.

That playful tongue thrust into his ass, and Yushiro began to clean him out, the cocktail of Renji and Hitsugaya cum slurped away, while playing with his hole at the same time. ‘This kid is driving me crazy.’

Cats do what they want...what can you do…

After slurping down and large amount of the cum inside him, he returned to Ichigo’s cock as if asking for a reward. He redoubled his efforts bobbing back and forth over Ichigo’s cock. His tongue flicked and curled against the underside of his length, while his throat massaged him.

Ichigo’s blush spread ear to ear, his orgasm twisting inside him before he snapped. “Ahhh!” he cried out. His balls lurched and his back arched, his dick swelling as his pipe rushed with seed.

Yushiro felt the swell and quickly gave a long hard suck from base to the tip. He made it just in time, as cum exploded into his mouth. Thick fresh man milk pumped into his mouth, coating his tongue and puffing out his cheeks. He held it all in his mouth, the taste sinking in. ‘So good!’ he thinks as he swallows down the first helping.

More cum fills his mouth, he couldn’t get enough. In his current state, cum was like fine wine, and Ichigo’s was like the best he’d ever had. He was positively drunk on the flavor. His tongue lapped at the tip coaxing more of the delicious man milk into his mouth.

Once Ichigo was spent Yushiro pulled off his cock with a pop, licking his lips, he savored the flavor. “So yummy!” he was blushing, cock wet with pre. The boy giggled as he lifted Ichigo’s hips again, and aimed his massive piece at Ichigo’s open hole. “Thanks for the meal!” he says and thrusts into Ichigo’s tight ass.

Yushiro didn’t last long, cumming as soon as he buried his dick inside. He couldn’t help it he nearly came from drinking Ichigo’s cum before. The neko boy moaned, tail thrashing as he pumped Ichigo full of his seed.

The two moaned in pleasure, Yushiro from getting hugged by possibly the hottest tightest hole in all of soul society...no in all the realms. Ichigo couldn’t help but shiver and moan as he was pumped full of cum. “Is this your first time?” The kido that had been binding his arms broke with Yushiro’s orgasm. He reached down and rubbed his furry ears.

“Ohhh!” he leaned into the touch, just a little scratch had his body lighting up like a festival. He nodded, it truly was his first. Ichigo smiled at him. “Can you keep going?”

“Yes!” he cheers, clawed hands grip Ichigo’s hips and he begins to move. He starts thrusting, his hefty balls smacking into Ichigo’s plump ass. It seems his new form came with a stamina boost. The boy pants and moans, loving the tightness Ichigo offered him.

The boy looked positively blissed out, he was drooling and clinging to Ichigo with all his might. Ichigo rubbed his ears for being such a good boy, his wild thrusts felt so good. ‘He’s too damn cute.’

Ichigo’s cock rubbed against his stomach, his thrusts grew faster and faster. As Yushiro got closer and closer to climax, he latched his mouth on his chest, specifically his pert nipple and began sucking.

He gasped feeling his climax hit. Yushiro followed suit, pumping Ichigo full of more cum as Ichigo’s cum painted Yushiro’s body. His toned form and perky nipples got covered in white. “Ichigo...” Yushiro purred and nuzzled his chest.

“There you are!” The male’s tail shot up, the two turned and saw a naked Renji and naked, pissed off, Toshiro. The neko boy gasped, pulling out of Ichigo and hid behind him. “Now Toshiro I know your mad,” he held up his hands defensively. “But Yushiro was clearly not in his right mind.”

“He took you from me!” he growled.

“And he’s sorry, right?” he looked to the neko behind him. Yushiro nodded, but was still clinging to Ichigo. The orangette grabbed him and held him out. “See he’s sorry, and I wanna keep him.”

“Ichigo...seriously?!” he gasped. “Him!” Toshiro got close, and Yushiro licked his cheek.

“He licked me totally clean, he’d be great for clean up, and look at him.” Yushiro gave him the precious innocent eyes look. Toshiro looked to Renji for help. The red head shrugged. “The more the merrier captain.”

Toshiro sighed. “Fine, but he obeys me got it?” Yushiro gave a salute. “Alright get in position!” Ichigo, Renji, and Yushiro got on their hands and knees. Yushiro on the left, Renji on the right. Toshiro lined up his 20 incher at Ichigo’s cum filled hole, his cock tails aimed at Renji and Yushiro.

“You are very naughty Ichigo, I don’t know if I can hold back.” Ichigo pushed back. “Take me Toshiro I can take it.”

“That you can, this will be bigger than last time, but you can take it can’t you.” he caresses the plump rear. His tails thrust into Yushiro and Renji and the two moan. The neko cried out in orgasm, his ass stretching wide around the mighty man meat.

Renji was already drooling, loving the feeling of being filled, his dick twitched but he didn’t cum. Yushiro was getting used to it, loving the friction and heat that spread through his insides. Pre poured into each of their holes.

Toshiro thrust in, making Ichigo moan. He took the normal length easily, but Toshiro’s new length and girth was a happy surprise. Ichigo’s belly stretched. “Ohh fuck Toshiro!”

“You like this Ichigo?” he asks sinking deeper. “Yes!” he moans. “This naughty hole of yours, is made to be fucked huh?” Ichigo only moaned in response. Toshiro fucked the two nice and hard while he slowly went balls deep inside Ichigo.

Their hard dicks slapped against perfectly sculpted stomachs. Soon even Yushiro was a panting drooling mess. Their bellies bulged but not as big as Ichigo’s did. Toshiro smirked, sitting balls deep inside the three. The two were taking as much as they could, their tight holes hugging and squeezing the cock tails.

‘He’s taking my cock so well, so deep!’ Toshiro thrust into Ichigo. “Toshiro your cock feels so good~” he moans. ‘His ass was made for taking cock, but I’ll have the biggest, I’ll fill him the deepest, I’ll be the one that makes him like this.’ he gave a hard thrust and Ichigo’s back arched crying out in pleasure.

Ichigo seemed to come undone, but looked so beautiful. Their bodies shook with each thrust, skin flushed, glistening in sweat and lust. Pre flooded their insides, making each thrust easier, and making sexy noises from their bodies.

His boys came, seed pelting the ground, holes tightening on his cock and tails. His heavy balls lurched, tails and cock expanding as seed surged forth, and flooding into the willing bodies.

Yushiro moaned, the first time he was filled with seed, and he loved it. His tail wagged and his body shook with pleasure as he expelled more seed. As Renji came his cock tail thrust into his mouth, force feeding him his own cum. Ichigo shivered, loving the feeling of cum filling his belly.

Toshiro gripped Ichigo’s hips tight waiting for every drop to finish pumping inside them. He pulled out his cock tails, but kept his dick inside Ichigo, the boy certainly wasn’t complaining. Reaching around he felt Ichigo’s swollen belly, full of cum and his cock. Renji and Yushiro joined him cuddling into him. ‘This is nice,’ Toshiro thought. ‘But how many more of Mayuri’s crazy experiments are out there?’

End


	3. Mayhem Spreads

Tier 6: Ichigo is called in to help find some of Mayuri’s escaped experiments. He finds them along with Toshiro Hitsugaya. Things go from bad to worse as the experiments get out of control and soon not even Mayuri can stop them.

Renji 8 inches (Formerly) 13 Inches: Cock Tail

Yushiro 7 Inches (Formerly) 16 inches: Neko

Toshiro 6 inches/12 inches (Formerly) 20 inches: Two Cock Tails

Ichigo 9 Inches

Chap 3 Mayhem Spreads

Renji and Yushiro were worn out from the non stop fucking. To keep them safe Toshiro put up a kido barrier. “This should protect them as they sleep it off.” Ichigo was sitting off to the side.

“Toshiro, just how many of these things are out there?” his insides were still tingling, his cock still hard.

“Don’t know, I bet Mayuri does, we should find that idiot and get some answers.” Never had the urge to stab the scientist be so strong.

“If these things are multiplying on their own, we could have wide spread damage, especially if these things escape and get to the human world or Las Noches.”

“Not to worry, the head captain has issued an order, no gates are to be opened until the threat is reported solved.” The two get dressed, Toshiro needing some help with his new appendages. Ichigo was happy to help him get dressed. “This is embarrassing.” Toshiro says, Ichigo kneels for him.

Ichigo chuckles and gives him a kiss. The cock tails coil around his stomach allowing the dressing to be done. Toshiro’s balls had become so large they completely dominated his underwear, so his cock was stuck sticking out and tucked into his pant leg.

“If you get any bigger you might not be able to wear pants at all.” Ichigo says playfully, caressing the cock outline in his pants.

“Don’t joke.” he blushed. “You should get dressed to.”

“Right,” Ichigo tried to get dressed, though found it to be more difficult than Toshiro. The fabric caressing his skin felt sinful. He bit his lip as his nipples hardened just from putting on a top. Putting on his fundoshi gave him equal trouble, the fabric seemed to stimulate every inch it touched.

He fought back a moan. “Ichigo?”

“I’m fine.” He put on his clothes quick. ‘What did that thing do to my body?’ it was like every stitch and fiber was teasing him. His cock hardened, which made the matter worse as his erection pushed at the fabric. It sought freedom to stand free and naked, but as it pushed the more stimulus it received. ‘This is bad!’ Ichigo thought.

“Let’s move out and try to find that crazy bastard.” Ichigo says, they leave but with each step Ichigo was losing his mind. The fabric of his clothes continued to tease him, it wasn’t long before he was leaking pre like crazy. Had Ichigo been in his right mind he would have remembered there was more than one way to get into Soul Society now.

-x-In the human world-x-

A garganta opened up to reveal Grimmjow. He steps out and releases his spiritual pressure, scaring off the small fry hollows in the area. ‘That should get his attention.’

Grimmjow waited and waited, but his target had yet to show up. “Where the hell is he!?” he snapped. He was not known for his patience. Grimmjow had an arrangement with a certain orange haired soul reaper. The bluenette agreed to take on the responsibility of being Las Noches’ representative but Ichigo had to agree to be his sparring partner.

While he hated all the political bullshit it was all worth it, getting to fight with Ichigo as much as he wanted. The boy excited him, their fights were never boring. He’d show up release some pressure and Ichigo would come running, it was so common, even though Chad, Orihime, Uryu, and even Urahara felt his pressure they knew immediately it was Grimmjow. He used his pesquisa but was shocked to not find a trace of Ichigo.

The boy had crap control over his power, his spirit was always like a wild fire, he could find it in his sleep. Despite this Grimmjow could not find it. “What the hell!?” he roared. He flew off wanting answers, he knew of one person who would know where his berry was.

Urahara was not expecting Grimmjow to come bursting into his shop, but boy did he. “Where is he?” Grimmjow growled.

“Ichigo? He’s on a mission in Soul Society.” Grimmjow growled. “I’m sure he’ll back soon.”

“Soon my ass!” Grimmjow bellowed flipping the table.

“Now, now.” Urahara chuckles nervously. “Don’t you have duties you can perform until he returns.”

Grimmjow growled. “Wait a minute, he’s in Soul Society right?” he smirks. He pulls out a strange device and places it around his wrist.

“Wait Grimmjow, that’s...”

“I got this stupid thing when I became the rep of Las Noches, it allows me to open up a garganta that can take me to Soul Society.” though he never used it, since he hated dealing with Soul Reapers most of them were too stuffy. Soul Society usually just had Ichigo deliver paperwork and work for Grimmjow to do. “I’m going after him!”

“I don’t think that’s a good idea, there is a state of emergency in Soul Society right now.”

“Tch, I can handle myself,” he clasped the item on his wrist and tapped the sky opening a garganta. Normally a hollows garganta couldn’t take them to Soul Society, hence the device, it acted as a gate key allowing passage. “See ya!” he enters and the garganta closed behind him.

“Grimmjow wait!” he yelled but it was too late. “Oh dear.”

While the head captain ordered a seal order in Soul Society, and no one would dare defy him and open up a gate to let these creatures out, there was another way that was overlooked due to the current crisis.

Grimmjow entered Soul Society, as it turns out not in the safest of places. “What the hell?” he raised a brow as he was surrounded by strange eggs. “Is this the crisis?” he examined one of the eggs.

He cut one with his Zanpakuto causing it to explode and release a strange mist. “Doesn’t seem so dangerous.” Little did he know his clothing was starting to dissolve. He cut a few more eggs, quickening the dissolve process.

The white fabric dissolved showing off Grimmjow’s naked form, the broad shoulders, the sexy back muscles, the plump ass, his powerful legs, his heavy balls, his soft 9 inch cock, his abs and pecs he always showed off. He soon noticed when he felt the sudden breeze between his knees. “The fuck is this!” he snapped, he wasn’t shy but suddenly being naked came as a shock. “Some weird shit going on here. Better find Kurosaki.”

Before he could leave an egg opened up and a cock hugger sprang out at Grimmjow, seeking to latch onto his exposed man meat. Grimmjow quickly blasted it with a cero, it knocked it back but didn’t kill it as it sprang up and began scurrying back after him. “Tough little bugger aren’t you!” he stabbed it, killing it this time. “The hell is this thing?”

He should have been more careful, after crushing the eggs and killing a hugger, something much bigger began to move. A massive tentacle tripped up Grimmjow’s legs. “Shit!” he didn’t even have a chance to correct his fall, before thick tentacles quickly snatched his ankles and wrists. His zanpakuto and the gate key item dropped from him.

As much as Grimmjow struggled he couldn’t break free from the creature’s hold. He was pulled towards the creature’s body as smaller tentacles shot out and began to slither over Grimmjow’s naked form. “You perfected fu-!” a large open tentacle shot into his mouth silencing Grimmjow.

The tentacle pumped a strange goo into his mouth, Grimmjow was quick to bite down, but it did nothing to the creature, creating more holes to release the goo, now he could taste it as it flooded his mouth and pumped down his throat. His pupils dilated, and the fight left him.

Grimmjow felt his body heat up, his cock hardening, and his nipples perked up. As he was pulled in closer more tentacles joined the fun, slithering along Grimmjow’s muscles, tasting his sweat and manliness. Five tentacles with strange tongues attacked Grimmjow’s body.

Two latched onto his nipples, the tiny tongues penetrating his nips, they sucked on the buds while stimulating them. Grimmjow’s moans were muffled but the fun was just beginning. The last three attacked his crotch, one swallowing his cock, the tongue slipping perfectly into his piss slit. The other two latched onto his balls, the tongues penetrated the orbs, stimulating them and making them grow.

Grimmjow saw stars as the various stimuli assaulted his body. If the created would let him cum he would have. If he was in his right mind he would care, but the taste of the goo made him focus on chugging every drop, his tongue even licking the underside of the tentacle in his mouth. His mind seemed to blank out his current situation and in his mind he was sucking the cock of a certain orange haired Soul Reaper.

The tentacles forced him into a submissive position spreading his legs wide and exposing his manhole. The creature had one more massive tentacle to give, it plunged into Grimmjow’s hole releasing the special goo as he went. It pumped the stuff deep into his body.

His first change was a surprising one, as his hollow hole began to close up. He was pulled into the creature’s hold, tentacles stimulating his naked form as it prepared his transformation. No pain only pleasure, that was the gift the cock hugger granted as his body would forever be changed.

The creature swallowed him up in a cocoon of flesh, setting down for Grimmjow’s transformation. ‘Kurosaki...’ was his last thought before falling completely into darkness.

-x-

Ichigo paused for a moment. “What’s wrong Ichigo?”

“I thought I felt something...” he shook his head. ‘No it couldn’t be, Grimmjow would never come to Soul Society.’

Oh how wrong he was, as the massive cock hugger had Grimmjow safely held within it’s tentacles. The transformation nearly complete, his body pulsed inside the behemoth creature.

Once the transformation was complete, Grimmjow ripped from the creature exposing his new form. His power flexing, alerting Ichigo. ‘I know that power anywhere.’ Ichigo was flushed and horny but knew he had to find Grimmjow before anything happened to him. “Toshiro this way!”

“But Ichigo the lab is this way.” the boy was rushing off. “What’s up?” the boy didn’t respond.

Grimmjow stretched in his new form, he looked similar to his released form, sharing the same neko ears and wild hair. However his hollow hole was gone as was his hollow armor. Instead Grimmjow had fur; from his wrists to his elbows, and his ankles to his knees. His man bush spread forming a treasure path up to his navel.

His 9 inch dick grew larger nearly doubling in size reaching 18 inches, his balls were huge, and his manhole was left open and hungry. He had a long furry panther-like tail. Being a hollow Grimmjow knew hunger, but now he faced a thirst and need like never before.

He lays on his back and his big cock hung over his pecs, dripping pre onto his manly muscles. He licked his lips and with a purr and he leans forward and starts lapping at his own cock.

Grimmjow swirled his tongue, and lapped at his piss slit. Pre poured freely into his mouth, much to the male’s pleasure. Using his flexibility he was able to swallow the first 6 inches of his dick. “Mmm,” he moans around his cock, sucking his thick length he purred, sending pleasing vibrations along his cock.

Still no matter how much he sucked and licked his cock, he couldn’t get off, just getting the pre appetizer. His manhole throbbed, and that’s when his furry thick tail came into play. It curled and pointed at his entrance.

His tail thrust in and Grimmjow moaned, eyes closing in bliss. His hole stretched like rubber to swallow his furry appendage, the fur tickling his insides. The tail thrashed, wiggling his insides and making Grimmjow buck and swallow another inch of cock.

“Grimmjow?” Ichigo was frozen at the scene before him, not of shock, but of arousal. This wasn’t even the weirdest thing he’d seen today. Plus he’d been stirred up from the clothing teasing his sensitive body. The bluenette looked so sexy sucking his dick, and fucking himself with his tail.

With a moan Grimmjow came, drinking his own man milk. He doesn’t pull off till every spurt is swallowed. Ichigo watches as the big cock swells and pumps spurt after spurt from his mighty balls.

He pulls off his cock and pulls his tail out of his ass. It seems he wasn’t satisfied with just that, as he crouches into an attack stance. “Uhh Grimmjow, easy it’s me Ichigo. You know me!”

Grimmjow pounced, using his new claws and tail to strip Ichigo of his clothes. “Ahh ah ah hey ahhh!” he blushes as what wasn’t shredded was pulled off him, causing stimulus against his sensitive skin.

His crotch was drenched with pre, but Grimmjow’s thick tail was able to dispose of them. The male started sniffing Ichigo purring in delight. ‘He’s he gonna fuck me?’ Ichigo blushes, feeling Grimmjow’s massive 18 incher rub against his sensitive crotch.

To his shock Grimmjow slid forward, rubbing his massive man meat against Ichigo’s abs and pecs. “Grimmjow?” the male rubbed his ass against Ichigo’s wet cock.

“Ichigo!” Toshiro came running, passing through the mist from the eggs. His clothing dissolved in seconds, and soon his massive cock was bouncing and bobbing as he ran. There was an egg left, another one Grimmjow misses, it opened up and a cock hugger burst out.

Toshiro was so focused on Ichigo and Grimmjow, he wasn’t paying attention. The cock hugger latched onto his cock. “Gah!” it held his cock tightly. “Oh no, not again!” he dropped to his knees and blacked out.

When he came to, he got a nosebleed at the sight before him. Grimmjow was riding Ichigo, the blue haired male was happily bouncing up and down Ichigo’s fat cock, panting and mewling in delight. Ichigo had his hands on Grimmjow’s penis, pumping the massive man meat faster and faster. Grimmjow’s tail was put to good use fucking Ichigo’s tight hole. The furry appendage thrust and wiggled stimulating his soft insides. It seems Grimmjow was enjoying himself, tongue hanging from his mouth as he played with his own nipples.

Toshiro gasped as his massive 24 incher throbbed, his balls had gotten even bigger. Using both hands he pumped himself watching the show unfold before him. “Toshiro!” Ichigo gasped. The male now had three massive and weeping cock tails.

He couldn’t look away, something about watching Ichigo’s cock appear and disappear inside Grimmjow was sexy. He licked his lips and pumped himself faster. Grimmjow was the first to climax, howling as he cums hard.

His dick erupting like a volcano, his seed shooting high before raining down onto Ichigo and himself. His insides clamp down onto Ichigo’s cock, making the boy moan, bucking up into him. “Grimmjow!” he cries out, the male’s soft insides massage his length and his climax hits hard.

Ichigo’s balls lurch and he pumps his seed into Grimmjow. The bluenette shivers in delight, his face twisting in pleasure as he cums again. Just the feeling of Ichigo’s cum pelting inside him was enough to push him over the edge again. His hole spasmed, squeezing Ichigo’s cock trying to milk more cum out of him.

Grimmjow slumped down, keeping Ichigo’s cock still buried deep inside him. He starts licking his cum off Ichigo’s face. “Ichigo, Ichigo, Ichigo, Ichigo, Ichigo!” Grimmjow chants his name, like it was the only word worthy to leave his lips. He shakes his ass, loving the feeling of being filled.

“Looks like you had another secret admirer.” Toshiro stands. “A horny cat slut it seems.” Grimmjow ignores him, grinding his ass down into Ichigo’s cock, loving how his balls are tickled by Ichigo’s pubes. “He’s even more cock hungry than Yushiro.”

He slaps his cock against Grimmjow’s ass making the bluenette moan. “Pull out and let me give him a taste of my cock.”

“No!” Grimmjow howled. “Ichigo stay!” he moans. Toshiro rubs his big dick against Grimmjow, pre running down his back muscles.

“What you don’t want my cock?”

“I do...want both!” he moaned. This surprised both males.

“If you want,” he lines his cock up alongside Ichigo’s.

Grimmjow starts licking and nibbling Ichigo’s neck. “Wait Toshi...” he is cut off as Grimmjow kisses him. The white haired boy slips in, and the trio moan. Grimmjow’s ass was heaven, soft and welcoming, both cocks were welcome inside. The friction against Ichigo’s dick was delicious.

His massive man meat sank deep into Grimmjow, reaching deeper than Ichigo and making Grimmjow’s belly expand. The feline male tossed his head back to moan. “If you ever want to feel Ichigo’s cock again, you’ll be a good boy and suck my cock tail.” He brought the first to his face.

Grimmjow was hesitant, despite the delicious smelling pre that was leaking from Toshiro’s dick. Ichigo cupped his cheek. “Do it for me, Grimmjow.” That did it. He swallowed Toshiro’s cock obediantly.

“Ohh fuck!” Toshiro moans, the powerful sucks and teasing licks made him shiver.

Ichigo sucked the second cock tail. The third tail swayed back and forth. ‘What to do, what to do? Oh yes!’ the third cock tail slithered into Ichigo’s stuffed ass. “Fuck the hell yes!”

He started to move, pounding into Grimmjow, while driving his tail into Ichigo. His other two tails were slurped and sucked on by the two. The mouths and throats massaged his tails, tongues caressing the underside, the sensitive heads, and the wet slits.

Grimmjow’s tail coils around his cock tail inside, adding extra stimulus to both Toshiro and Ichigo. The long appendage sinks deep into Ichigo’s belly making it bulge.

The quadruple stimulus overwhelmed Toshiro and he came.

He came into both their asses and mouths at once. He sighed in relief the weight in his balls easing. Grimmjow and Ichigo chugged his thick seed, tongues lapping at the tips coaxing more of his thick cream out.

Grimmjow came next, spilling his seed all over Ichigo, his clenching inner walls pushed Ichigo over the edge and his seed joined the sea of cum in Grimmjow’s belly. The three cock tails pull out and cover the two in semen.

He pulls out of Grimmjow and basks in the intense orgasm. Grimmjow doesn’t even wait, riding Ichigo’s cock some more. ‘Looks like we got another member to the family, this one seems like a problem child.’ Ichigo shivers and moans, Grimmjow’s rides made Toshiro’s cum gush out of both their holes. ‘Fuck that’s hot.’

It took a few minutes but then sense hit Toshiro. “Wait a minute how did Grimmjow get here?!”

A creature slipped away with the gate key.

To be continued


End file.
